


Forgiveness

by orphan_account



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hathaway thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James understands that he has an excellent role model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for series seven.

When James Hathaway entered the seminary, he expected to find peace, compassion and forgiveness. When he left, he felt miserable, judged and forsaken.

It was Lewis who taught him about true forgiveness. Lewis, who showed him so much about being a decent copper, also showed him how to be a decent man.

Lewis had forgiven the sins of omission, and the brazen falsehoods. He'd forgiven being goaded into asking questions, and the insulting deflections he got in response.

James wondered if he could ever be as forgiving.

Then he watched Lewis, happy with Laura, and understood. He'll forgive Lewis anything.


End file.
